This invention relates, generally, to rotary bearings, and more specifically, to an air journal bearing configured to facilitate rotation of rotating machinery.
Conventional journal air bearings typically support a rotatable component, such as a shaft disposed within a rotating machine such as, for example, an air-cycle machine of an aircraft. The shaft can realize to internal or external radial loads, which in turn is transferred to the journal air bearing. The radial load can overload the journal air bearing, which can ultimately cease the bearing and result in failure of the rotating machine. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an air journal bearing having an increased load capacity that can withstand loads applied over a wide range of radial angles.